the Abode of Toad
by rcfan
Summary: A spoof of House of Mouse with a videogame twist! Please read and review.


**Author's note:** This is a little side project I wrote over a year ago. I never got around to finishing it, so now's the time, lol.

At Yoshi's House...

**_Computer_**...You've Got Mail!

"Goody!" cries Yoshi, "I sure hope I got something from _the Onion_."

Yoshi goes in and finds Kirby gawking at his email.

Yoshi glares at the little ball of blubber, "Bad puppy!"

Yoshi sprays him with doggy pepper spray.

Kirby collapses on the floor.

"Works everytime!" says Yoshi with a satisfied smile.

Yoshi checks his email.

Yoshi finds an email from AoT: **Important! Please read ASAP!**

"Hey! You shouldn't open that one! ASAP?...that's so foul!" cries Kirby, covering his eyes

"Shouldn't you be wriggling on the floor?"

"It's sadly temporary..."

Yoshi sprays at him again...

Kirby ducks out of the way and Yoshi shoots Mario instead...

"**MAMA MIA! **That's a _spicy _meatball..." shouts the overweight plumber.

Mario collapses on the floor...

Yoshi grins sheepishly, "Sorry dude, I was trying to get Kirby."

Kirby looks Mario over and makes a face, "Serves you right! Go get some clothes on!"

Yoshi glares, "BAD DOG...and you have no room to talk, you're naked too."

"I'll have you know it pains me to not be able to wear the latest styles...I love the Elvis look. I can't find anything made for the round and puffy. What's your excuse?"

"I'll have you know I DO wear clothes, my saddle made from the finest english leather...and the Elvis look is so OUT unless you live in Vegas that is..."

Kirby puts his "hands" on his "hips", "Hey! I am NOT the only one to think that look rocks out loud, Greg Page loves it too. Besides, what look are you going for? The pack mule?"

"Can I use your shower?" asks Mario.

"Yes."

"Could I borrow a pair of your underwear?"

Yoshi shivers, "No."

Yoshi turns back to the computer screen. He opens his email.

"Cool! We've been invited to a free grand opening celebration at a hot new night club!"

Kirby scoffs at Yoshi, "Yeah right. Those are all bogus! I got one a few weeks ago for a free date with Demi Moore..."

Yoshi rolls his eyes, "She _really_ was looking for a date you airhead! It was all over the news. She needed a date for a gala premier..."

Kirby shakes his head, "But what about Ashton? Why not just take him?"

"It was at night and it was past his bedtime...you blew it! Anyway this says it's from a friend, and that we will receive tickets in a couple of days..."

Kirby claps his hands in excitement, "Cool! Can I come?"

Yoshi gives Kirby the never-in-a-million-years glare.

Kirby gives Yoshi the please-please-please-your-my-hero look.

"The invitation did say _everyone_ in this household. I suppose you could go._ If _you get all of your chores done, and _if_ you can find something suitable to wear..."

Yoshi then laughs like a wicked stepmother in a Disney movie.

Kirby turns towards to readers, "Now that's scary beyond all reason, don't you think?"

Mario walks by in Yoshi's underwear...

"But that's even scarier!" says Kirby with X.X eyes.

A few days later...

Kirby admires himself in the mirror, "I feel like a million bucks tonight! (Growls) Look out ladies, here I come!"

Yoshi looks at Kirby in disgust. Kirby is dressed in an Elvis suit.

"Where in the world did you find something that revolting?" asks Yoshi.

"Internet! I found these tailors out of Hong Kong who'll make anything for you! Just send them your measurements and a picture and presto!" answers Kirby with a grin.

Yoshi sighs, "I hate to be seen in public with you, but if we don't get going we're gonna be late!"

"Hey, can you be a pal and give me a ride?"

"I can be a pal and pretend that you didn't say that."

"Alrighty then!"

At the club...

Soon limos galore showed up and all sorts of videogame characters started showing up.

Sonic showed up reluctantly with Amy Rose hanging on his arm.

"The things I do for the good of the franchise..." muttered Sonic.

Mario and Luigi showed up with the princesses.

Knuckles showed up with the Master Emerald.

And that's just naming a few.

A voice over a loud speaker welcomed them and told them to enter.

As they entered, music started to play...

To the beat of "House of Mouse".

_We all rode to the Abode of Toad..._

_Everything flowed at the Abode of Toad..._

_Come on little princess, wanna kidnap you..._

_Those pesky plumbers, they'll have much to do..._

_So come along and we'll explode the commode..._

_There is fun a boatload..._

_At the Abode of Toad. _

**to be continued...**


End file.
